That's What Life Is !
by LucyAvengersFan
Summary: Quand Tony Stark veut franchir le pas, qui aurait pu se douter des effets que ça produirait sur la vie des Avengers et de leur entourage ? N'est ce pas Steve et Darcy ! Rating T, on nesait jamais, au moins pour le language. Ma première fic centrée sur le Strarcy mais aussi avec du Pepperony, ThorxJane, Clintasha. De l'action de l'amour et avec une bonne touche d'humour.
1. Prologue

Salut !

Voilà, depuis que je suis sur lis des fanfictions je n'ai jamais lu une fiction sur le couple Steve/Darcy **en français.**

Et je suis comme qui dirais littéralement tombée amoureuse de se couple, allez savoir pourquoi ^^ ! Alors je me suis dis que j'allais en écrire ! Et que je la ferais partager avec vous. Assez de bla bla ! Place à la fiction !

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi j'ai aimée l'écrire.

…

_That's what life is _

…

Prologue:_ This is it_

Tony était assis dans un fauteuil, il faisait nuit à New York. Il avait une vu imprenable sur la ville d'ici, caché aux yeux des gens, par la baie vitrée. Il ne faisait pas ça souvent, pou ne pas dire jamais. Il faisait nuit. Demain Pepper revenait de Washington avec le jet. Et c'est ça qui l'angoissait.

Depuis quelque temps il émettait une certaine réserve quand Pepper était proche. Et il voyait bien que ça inquiétait aussi la jeune femme, elle avait peur qu'il ait bien finit par se lasser d'elle. Bien au contraire, si Tony semblait plus distant, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose en tête depuis un moment et qu'il attendait le meilleur moment pour en parler.

C'est fou comme de jour en jour ça lui semblait capital, comme chaque jour il en avait envie un peu plus. Il faut croire que Pepper l'avait rendu sentimentale !

Il sourit à cette pensée, assis dans son fauteuil, dan son salon, à regarder la vue sans y prêtait réellement attention, une petite boîte de velours rouge dans les mains.

…


	2. Call me

Salut tout le monde !

Après une attente interminable (dont je m'excuse), voici enfin le premier chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous mettra bien en bouche et que vous sentirez bien l'ambiance de l'histoire ^^ !

Allez, je vous embête plus ! En espérant que vous aimerez !

Bonne Lecture !

...

* * *

…

« Allô ? »

« Docteur Foster ? »

« C'est moi ! » répondit la jeune femme.

« Je suis le directeur Fury, du S.H.I.E.L.D ! » Jane tiqua à la mention de l'organisation secrète. Elle eut soudainement _très_ envie de raccrocher.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Me voler mes recherches une fois encore ? » Demanda sarcastiquement la scientifique, automatiquement sur la défensive.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit la voix de Fury sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. « Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les récents évènements ? La grande bataille de New York, les … Super-Héros ! »

« J'en ai entendu parler ! » envoya Jane sur un ton presque mesquin. Bien sûr elle en avait entendu parler ! Toute la planète en avait entendu parler et comment ignorer le fait que Thor était revenu sur Terre. Sans venir la voir peut-être mais revenu tout de même.

« Je vous sens amer, ne le soyez pas ! Il voulait venir vous voir, mais il a jugé bon, pour votre propre sécurité, de vous laisser en dehors du danger ! » Lui expliqua Fury. Jane savait qu'il avait raison et ne voyait pas la peine d'objecter.

« Pourquoi m'appeler ? »

« Vous êtes à l'origine, Docteur Foster, de la plupart de notre savoir concernant toutes les forces qui viennent du reste de notre galaxie ! Si vous n'aviez pas mis autant de volonté dans vos recherches nous serions passés à côté de beaucoup de choses. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que vous soyez présente. Pour diriger vos propres recherches sur la base du S.H.I.E.L.D ! Alliez votre savoir et votre ingéniosité à nos moyens, vous pourrez aller beaucoup plus loin qu'en restant dans votre hangar au Nouveau-Mexique, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Etrangement, quelque chose clochait ! Le discours de Fury n'était que la stricte vérité, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le rendait bien trop perfectionné ! Comme si l'espion avait dû ressortir une leçon ou du moins quelque chose qu'il avait entendu auparavant. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu ! C'est comme si Jane avait déjà entendu cela quelque part ! Attendez …

« C'est Erik, qui vous a demandé de m'appeler, c'est ça ! »

« En effet ! » répondit-il presque soulagé. « Mais, j'approuve complètement ! » se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

« Si Erik estime avoir besoin de mon aide alors je viens ! » répondit la jeune scientifique, sûre d'elle « Mais, en ce qui concerne mon assistante … » demanda alors Jane.

« Oh, oui mademoiselle Lewis ! Bien entendu _il faut_ qu'elle vienne, pour vous assister d'une part et j'ai, disons, … l'intime condition qu'elle a un … très grand potentiel ! » Développa Fury. Etrange … « Alors ? »

« Euh …bien, d'accord, C'est d'accord ! » répondit Jane. Elle ne put que se demander immédiatement après avoir raccroché, ce que Fury voulait à Darcy. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'envolait pour New-York ! Avec Darcy ! Et elle réalisa dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer …

« Darcy ! »

« Ouaip ? » répondit son amie rapidement.

« Hum, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise ! Au fait, ... on va à New York ! »

…

* * *

...

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Captain ! » en sortant de l'hélicoptère.

« Merci, Natasha » répondit-il en souriant, heureux d'avoir pu rendre service, et non sans une once de fierté dans la voix. Il venait d'accompagner l'agent Romanoff en mission à Rio de Janeiro. Il s'était chargé de la coordination des agents d'interventions, il s'agissait de démantelait un groupe de mafieux, en relation avec l'Hydra.

« Franchement ! Si vous saviez le nombre d'imbéciles, incapablent de diriger deux personnes, qu'on m'a collé dans les pattes auparavant ! »

« Vous êtes dure ! » dit-il, contenant un rire avec difficulté.

« Et vous, trop modeste ! » rétorqua-t-elle, aussitôt.

Ils sourirent tout en marchant sur la piste d'atterrissage de l'hélicarrière. Steve tiqua un peu lorsqu'il vit Natasha portait sa main à son oreillette.

« Romanoff – oui, monsieur ! – Très bien ! » Sa main s'abaissa et la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Steve.

« Fury veut vous parler ! Je vous attends dans l'hélico qui nous ramène à la tour. »

« Bien » Ils se séparèrent sans plus de cérémonie et l'esprit de Steve se tourna immédiatement vers cette rencontre improvisée avec Fury.

…

* * *

...

« Point Break ! La télécommande c'est dans _ce_ sens ! » Répéta Tony, une fois de plus à Thor en tournant la télécommande dans sa main !

« Désolé, mon ami, je compte bien m'en assurer dès à présent et pour le temps que je reste ici ! »

« Ce qui est une bonne chose, puisque que je compte bien te garder pour un moment, l'Oréal ! Je vais me faire une joie de te faire une garde-robe ! »

« Ça sent les tenus à tendances rouges et dorées … » dit Clint sans quitter son journal des yeux.

« Ce sont des couleurs que j'apprécie » dit Thor, dans l'insouciance de ce qui se tramait réellement dans la conversation »

« … aux imprimées Iron Man et Tony Stark … » poursuivit l'archer sur le même ton.

« Ce qui n'est absolument pas narcissique, nous sommes d'accord ! » ajouta sarcastiquement un Bruce tout sourire qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon. Tony afficha alors un air outré un peu trop théâtralisé.

« … et surtout avec des blagues d'un humour plus que douteux ! » acheva Clint, toujours le nez dans le journal. Thor sourit, Bruce s'installa à ses côtés tout en se servant un verre.

« Je suis profondément outré, messieurs ! … Mais vous avez entièrement raison ! Au fait, le Captain et Romanoff sont revenus et ils arrivent ! »

«Ah ! Le retour du Captain, annonce une ambiance fort divertissante ! » Dit Thor, comme ragaillardit soudainement. Il est vrai que Steve et Tony dans la même pièce signifiait ambiance agitée.

« C'est vrai ! Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose pour Natasha également, il me semble que vous êtes très souvent sur la brèche ces derniers temps, Natasha et vous, Clint ? »

« Oui, Fury ne m'enchante déjà pas à l'ordinaire, mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai particulièrement envie de lui planter une flèche en plein thorax ! » déclara Clint sur un ton détaché tout en fermant son journal. « Pour tout vous dire, ça va se calmer, du moins selon Fury ! »

« Ah, des fêtes tranquilles alors ! C'est rassurant ! » Pepper venait de pénétrer dans la pièce en souriant, sous le regard bienveillant des héros. A sa vue, le cœur de Tony tressauta.

…

* * *

...

Voici le premier chapitre, je sais, ce n'est pas très long ! Mais j'essaye de pas trop en mettre pour pas vous perdre dans les détails ^^. J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi le cœur de Tony fait des bons, je pense qu'avec le résumé et le prologue vous avez réussis à deviner ^^ ! Par contre, dites-moi, à votre avis, de quoi Fury veut parler à Steve.

En tout cas j'attends toute vos impressions ! Laissez-moi juste une petite review pour tout me dire !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous entendrez plus parler de Darcy ^^


	3. Someone like you

BONNE ANNEE !

Je vous souhaite une bonne année, bonne santé et vous connaissez le reste ^^ ! Plein de bonne chose. Vous savez quoi ? Une de mes résolutions pour 2013, c'est de finir une histoire et pas n'importe laquelle, j'ai l'intention de finir celle-ci. Alors, si jamais je tire au flanc, ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire.

Voilà le chapitre 2, mon petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous remarquerez que dans cette fiction que chacun des chapitres à pour nom le titre d'une chanson, alors si vous voulez vous amuser à trouver leurs interprètes. Autre chose, je pense poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines (toutes les semaines s'y j'y arrive^^) les vendredis en soirée …

Voilà je vous embête pas plus, j'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture !

…

Someone Like You

…

« De toute ma vie, je pensais pas monter dans un hélicoptère, c'est vraiment … cool » balança Darcy en sortant de l'appareil, un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivi de près par Jane, qui elle, avait l'air plutôt anxieuse, elle n'aimait pas les avions plus que ça alors un hélicoptère …

« Ouai, si tu le dis… » Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient maintenant sur la plateforme de lancement de l'hélicarrière. Il était 4 heures du matin, les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon. Le jour pourtant, n'était pas encore levé et le bleu saphir de la nuit dominait un ciel encore endormi.

« Brrh ! Bien entendu, 4 heures du matin, c'est une heure tout à fait raisonnable ! » Lança sarcastiquement Darcy, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en frissonnant. Jane semblait, elle, stressée, elle se triturait les mains à n'en plus finir, Darcy la regarda avant de sourire :

« Jane ! Tout-va-bien ! »

« Pfff ! » lui renvoya la scientifique, frigorifiée et inquiète.

« Jane ….. » dit Darcy, la rabrouant gentiment.

« hmmmmmmm » fut la seule chose que le Docteur Foster lui répondit.

« Relax, ma belle ! » dit elle avec un certain genre hippie dans la voix.

« Darcy, on vient d'être déposées sur une base secrète, d'une société secrète, inconnue du gouvernement, ça veut dire qu'aux yeux du monde, on a disparu de la surface du globe alors, non, je suis pas _relax ! _Et par pitié … arrête de te faire remarquer !

Darcy rit quand une jeune femme en uniforme se dirigea vers elles.

« Bienvenue, sur L'héllicarrière du S.H.I.E.L.D, Mesdames ! Je suis l'agent Maria Hill » les salua-t-elles.

« Je viens de prendre 10 ans, wouh ! » Dit Darcy, essayant insidieusement de faire sourire Jane. Ce qui fit sourire l'agent Hill.

« Jane Foster, scientifique ! » elle saisit la main que l'agent Hill lui tendait, souriante.

« C'est un plaisir ! »lui répondit Hill. Elle se tourna alors vers Darcy prête à lui serrer la main également, ce que Darcy fit avec plaisir.

« Darcy Lewis, interne ! »

« Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire, que c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillons à bord. Docteur Foster, vos théories et vos recherches sont vraiment passionnantes. » Expliqua Maria, avec de l'entrain dans la voix.

« Merci ! » répondit Jane, flattée. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait là, un moyen de la mettre en confiance. Reste à savoir si c'était pour mieux se servir d'elle, option plutôt probable, ou bien s'ils essayaient réellement de la mettre à l'aise, possible aussi, enfin …..

« Je vais vous faire visiter la base, avant qu'elle ne décolle ! »

« Attendez ! » commença Darcy, interloquée « Comment ça, « avant qu'elle ne décolle » ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Vous le découvrirez bien vite, mais pour cela nous devons rentrer à l'intérieur ! Allons-y ! » Dit l'agent Hill. Et les deux jeunes femmes la suivirent.

Elles finirent la visite après une bonne demi-heure et ceci bien sûr, après avoir passé le cap de l'émerveillement de Jane et Darcy lorsque l'Héllicarrière s'envola. Elles marchèrent alors par la suite dans un long couloir avant de pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être la salle de contrôle principale, le ponton principal, de l'engin volant, comme l'appelait dorénavant Darcy. C'était immense, remplit d'agents affairés à des bureaux.

« Waouh » lâcha Darcy, impressionnée. « On dirait la tour de contrôle d'un décollage de fusée ! Non, avant le décollage d'Appolo 11 … version Mission Impossible. » Cette remarque fit sourire Maria.

« Bienvenue à bord, Mesdemoiselles ! » C'était une voix puissante qui avait parlé, le genre de voix à laquelle, au temps des royaumes, on aurait répondu par une révérence bien basse. Cette fois n'était autre que celle du Commandant Fury, directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Merci » répondirent les deux jeunes femmes, intimidée.

« Je viens de perdre les 10 ans que j'avais pris tout à l'heure ! » dit Darcy, en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Merci d'avoir été aussi, courtois. » continua Jane

« C'est bien normal » répondit Fury, sur un ton posé. « Je pense que l'agent Hill vous a déjà fait faire le tour de la base ! »

« Oui ! » répondit Jane.

« Très bien, sachez que nous ferons tous pour que vous soyez le mieux possible, ici ! »

« Merci ! »

« Agent Hill, veuillez les escorter jusqu'à leurs appartements, puis au laboratoire. »

« Bien monsieur ! » Acquiesça l'agent Hill. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de près par Jane et Darcy.

« Mademoiselle Lewis, attendez ! » appela Fury. L'agent Hill s'arrêta net. Elle se demanda à quel moment il allait enfin régir. Jane se retourna et observa son assistante retourner auprès de Fury, inquiète.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Foster, je souhaite simplement m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Lewis. L'Agent Hill va vous accompagner et je ferais ensuite escorter Mademoiselle Lewis par un autre agent, ne vous en fait pas ! »

« Oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça Jane, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'attacher et m'amener dans une base secrète, c'est déjà le cas, je vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire ! » dit Darcy se voulant rassurante pour son amie.

« Bien ! » répondit Jane. « A tout à l'heure, alors ! » demanda Jane pour confirmer.

« A tout à l'heure, Jane ! » confirma donc Darcy et la scientifique quitta le pont principal.

Darcy pris alors une grande inspiration et se retourna vers le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Je pense pas que vous souhaitez me féliciter pour ma mention à l'examen alors allez-y, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, vous voulez me renvoyer ! Pour que j'évite d'importuner Jane ! Et vous allez lui faire croire que vous m'avez envoyée quelque part pour aider pour la « bonne cause », c'est ça ? »

« Non, rassurez –vous ! » il marqua une pause « j'aurais besoin de vos services ! »

…

« Je ne comprends, Tony, je suis désolée ! »

« Attends laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

Pepper et Tony, se disputait, une fois de plus, cette fois c'était à propos, à l'origine de … de quelque chose dont les deux participants à la dispute ne se rappelaient même plus.

« Je n'y peux rien cette fois-ci, c'est Fury ! » plaida Tony

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ce que Nick demande ? Et peux-tu m'expliquer où a disparu Steve ? Il n'est pas revenu avec Natasha hier et elle avait l'air inquiète. » Demanda Pepper visiblement agacée.

« Romanoff inquiète ? Ca c'est un scoop ! Ben justement c'est Blondi n°2 qui nous a appelés, disant que les Avengers devaient se rendre à l'héllicarrière, que c'était urgent ! J'y peux rien, je vais pas laisser les autres y aller et récolter toute la gloire à ma place ! »

« Mais, c'est ça qui me tue à la fin ! » hurla Pepper à bout de nerfs.

Un silence s'installa dans le laboratoire de Tony, aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Tony perdit son sourire. Et sentit au plus profond de lui-même son cœur se tordre quand il devina les larmes silencieuses de Pepper. Il s'approcha.

« Te voir partir quand moi je reviens, me tue ! » commença-t-elle

Elle lui tournait le dos, il posa sa main sur son bras.

« M'inquiéter autant pour toi, me tue ! » continua-t-elle

Tony posa sa deuxième main sur son autre bras.

« Te voir risquer ta vie à chaque seconde, me tue ! »

Il cola son dos à son torse, enserra sa taille de ses bras, tendrement, cala sa tête dans le coup de celle qui l'aimait il la prenait dans ses bras tout simplement.

« Te voir prendre tout cela à la légère, c'est ça qui me tue ! » acheva Pepper a bout de souffle.

« Pardonne-moi ! » souffla-t-il alors au creux de son coup juste au-dessous de son oreille.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un moment, profitant simplement de l'instant, du silence, de l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de te faire tuer je te préviens ! » lui intima-t-elle la voix encore un peu tremblante. Tony desserra son étreinte avec regret et retourna la jeune femme pour lui faire face.

« Se sera tout, Mademoiselle Potts ? » demanda-t-il joueur.

« Se sera tout … Monsieur Stark ! » lui répondit-elle finalement alors que son beau sourire réapparut sur son visage.

…

Maria avait montré ses appartements dans à Jane et lui indiquait à présent le chemin du labo. Une fois arrivée, elle lui ouvrit la porte.

« Docteur Selvig ? » appela l'agent Hill

« Oui ? » Erik discutait avec quelqu'un avant de s'interrompre « Jane ! »S'exclama-t-il.

« Salut Erik ! » sourit Jane gênée, mais heureuse de le revoir.

« Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles ! » sourie Maria. Jane se retourna

« Merci, Agent Hill ! »

« Je vous en pris ! » Elle tourna son regard vers la troisième personne présente « Captain ! » le salua-t-elle.

« Maria ! » lui répondit-il en retour.

« Ah oui, je vous en oubliais presque, Rogers ! » s'exclama Erik, comme s'il venait de découvrir la solution d'une équation complexe « Jane, laisse-moi te présenter Steve Rogers, ou … mieux connue comme Captain America. Steve, voici le Docteur Jane Foster » Steve offrit un sourire à Jane et lui tendit la main.

« Docteur ! » prise de court, Jane bafouilla un peu.

« Euh, Captain ! » elle prit sa main et la sera, elle avait l'impression qui pouvait la broyer en une fraction de seconde.

« Steve est largement suffisant, Madame ! » lui assura-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

« A condition, que ce soit Jane pour vous ! » elle lui sourit en retour, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait en confiance avec lui.

« D'accord ! »

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Jane ! » la jeune femme tourna son regard vers son ami. « Voilà ce que j'expliquai à Steve ! » et il lui tendit des feuilles et commença à lui expliquer un raisonnement bien plus complexe que ce que le scientifique avait entreprit de lui expliquer auparavant et dont il perdait le fil a présent.

Ce qui lui permit de repenser à son meeting avec Fury la veille.

…

« Voilà ce que je vous demande, Mademoiselle Lewis ! Bien entendu vous serez rémunérée pour cela ainsi que pour votre assistance au Docteur Foster, généreusement. Vous serez logée, nourris et bien que Stark vous offrira bien entendu une chambre, mais nous vous offrons également un bel appartement à New York. »

« C'est bon arrêter, j'accepte ! Pas besoins d'en faire des tonnes vous savez ! Je ne suis pas aussi têtue que ça ! » Elle sourit au directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. A son plus grand étonnement, elle se surprit à plutôt l'apprécier.

« Bien ! » Fury lui tendit la main et elle la sera, plutôt contente.

« Agent Turner, veuillez accompagner Mademoiselle Lewis à ses appartements puis au laboratoire ! »

« A vos ordres, Monsieur ! » répondit le dit Turner.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Mademoiselle Lewis ! »

« Merci Directeur Fury! »

L'agent Turner poussa la porte pour la jeune femme « Mademoiselle » dit-il poliment l'agent pour la laissez passer.

« Merci, Beau Gosse ! » lui répondit Darcy avec sourire malicieux. Beau il l'était assurément. Grand, aux cheveux noirs, beau yeux clairs et un sourire tellement particulier. Il plut énormément à Darcy physiquement.

« J'ai de la chance ! » lui dit-elle sur le chemin.

« Pourquoi cela ? » interrogea-t-il, amusé.

« J'ai de la chance d'être bien accompagnée. » minauda Darcy

« Dans ce cas là, moi aussi j'ai de la chance ! » répondit-il.

De toutes les réponses possibles, Darcy ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle là. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en rougit et Darcy n'était pas du genre à rougir à l'ordinaire.

« Merci ! » lui répondit-elle ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Il rit.

« Je vous intrigue n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est rien de le dire ! » déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

« Vous vous êtes mystérieuse aussi …dans le bon sens ! » lui dit-il

« Merci ! Je suppose que c'est un compliment de la part d'un super espion ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment spéciale » il lui sourit « et oui c'est un compliment venant d'un agent/espion du S.H.I.E.L.D, au niveau international, avec plus d'ennemi que d'ami et entrainé à tuer. » Darcy ouvrit largement les yeux. Il l'avait prise de court totalement.

« C'est dingue ça ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme surpris.

« Je sais rien de vous ! Sauf que vous êtes vraiment canon » balança Darcy sans gêne « Et vous attisait ma curiosité à un point ! »

« Alors que diriez-vous, d'apprendre à mieux me connaître un soir ! »

« Waouh ! » lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelque seconde de blanc, faute de mots.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Vous savez qu'on n'accélère pas autant les choses avec une femme qu'on a rencontré il y a cinq minutes ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du labo, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent face à face. Le visage de l'agent se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de Darcy.

« Si vous voyiez ce que j'ai en face de moi, vous auriez envie d'accélérer ! »

Darcy, rougit, expira et balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

« Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Lewis ! » murmura-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner dans le couloir sombre.

« Bonne soirée ! » répondit Darcy dans le vide, un peu chamboulée.

Elle prit de minutes pour respirer puis poussa la porte du laboratoire …

…

_« Bravo pour cette mission, Captain ! J'ai crus comprendre que vous vous en étiez sorti avec succès ! »_

_« C'est aussi ce qu'a dit l'Agent Romanoff ! »_

_« Ca ne m'étonne pas, je crois qu'elle vous apprécie énormément ! »_

_« Si vous le ditse, Directeur ! » un blanc s'instaura « A quel sujet désiriez-vous me parler ?! »_

_« Oh oui ! » s'exclama-t-il « Depuis que vous êtes réveillé de… »_

_« De 70 ans dans la glace oui ! » finit Steve voyant que Fury n'osait pas terminer._

_« C'est cela, depuis ce temps-là vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de profiter de ce monde, et de prendre le temps de le comprendre. Alors, j'ai décidé d'embaucher quelqu'un pour vous aider. »_

_« M'aider, Monsieur ? »_

_« Vous aidez à comprendre oui ! »_

_« Vous m'avez assigné un autre agent ? »_

_« Non, en parcourant mes dossiers j'ai trouvé la personne idéale. Son nom est Darcy Lewis, elle est l'assistante du Docteur Foster, dont vous avez déjà entendu parler ! Elles arrivent d'ailleurs toutes les deux, demain ! Vous la rencontrerez dès que je l'aurais débriefé demain. »_

_« Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment sur que c'est une bonne idée, que c'est la bonne personne ? »_

_« J'en suis convaincu et vous le méritez Steve !_

_Et la conversation s'acheva ainsi._

_C_ette annonce avait quelque peu chamboulait le jeune homme. D'autant qu'il se voyait mal refuser quoique se soit à Fury. Et que pouvait-il dire ? Non, je la sens pas trop cette histoire ! Non, Steve ne pouvait pas protester. Il s'inquiétait aussi de savoir sur qui il allait tomber. Déjà Fury lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas un agent. Et le Docteur Foster semblait être quelqu'un de doux et de posé alors son assistante devait l'être tout autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Steve s'attendait à n'importe quoi, mais pas à ce qu'il voyait passer la porte à cet instant.

…

Quand Darcy pénétra le laboratoire, elle reconnût immédiatement Jane et Erik à qui elle sourit, mais elle fut littéralement éblouit et subjugué par l'homme qui se tenait à leur côté. C'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Darcy trouvait qu'il était incontestablement plus beau que sur les photos qu'elle avait vu ou encore à la télévision. Il est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle avait mis les pieds quand elle avait accepté l'offre de Fury. Elle avait accepté cette offre, car elle y voyait d'abord une garantie de rester auprès de Jane. Et quand elle regardait, cet d'homme dont elle était maintenant « en charge », elle culpabilisa énormément de n'avoir pensé qu'en premier lieu à elle et à Jane. Il était …

« Darcy ! » s'exclama Erik. Voir les deux jeunes femmes après autant de temps sans voir des visages familiers le mettait de très bonne humeur il semblerait.

« Salut Erik ! » lui lança Darcy, contente de le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que Fury te voulait ? » demanda immédiatement Jane, Darcy voyait bien qu'elle s'était inquiétée.

« Me filer du travail ! » répondit Darcy, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, peut-être qu'_il _leur en avait déjà parlé, songea-t-elle. « Rien de bien inquiétant ! » dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant. Elle leurs sourit et adressa un vrai regard à Steve.

« Bonjour ! » elle fut elle-même surprise par le ton de sa voix, qu'elle jugea … suave.

« Oh oui, Excusez-moi, Madame ! » dit-il en contournant les plans de travail du labo pour aller lui serrer la main, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer. C'était la première fois que Jane voyait son ami, rougir et surtout arborant un sourire gêné.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme vous ! » lui dit Steve

« Moi non plus ! » lui assura Darcy.

« Mais c'est une bonne chose ! » s'empressa d'ajouter le beau blond.

« Je suis d'accord ! » dit Darcy souriant. Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

« Enchanté, je suis -» commença le Captain.

« Je sais, oui – vous êtes Steve Rogers ! Heureuse de vous rencontré également … je suis ! -»

« Je sais, oui – Darcy Lewis, vous êtes Darcy Lewis ! » acheva Steve en lui offrant un magnifique sourire, Darcy se sentit fondre et le sourire béat sur ses lèvres ne disparus pas de si tôt.

« Je sens qu'ils vont bien s'entendre, ces deux-là ! » murmura Jane à l'oreille d'Erik en souriant.

Elle n'avait aucune idée à qu'elle point elle avait raison…

…

Voilà, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre !

Hey ! J'ai un truc pour vous, comme j'ai très très envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, un peu plus bas vous avez un bouton vraiment génial (moi, qui m'en sert beaucoup je peux vous garantir que c'est vraiment cool) qui vous permet de me dire si ça vous à plut ^^ !

Ah oui, je pense que je vais faire ça à chaque chapitre, je vous donne toute suite le titre du chapitre 3 :

Chapitre 3 : September

J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis !

Une fois encore, Bonne Année à tous, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses. !


	4. Boys and Girls

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je sais, je reviens d'entre les morts ! Pardon, d'être aussi en retard et de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos review, promis je vais me rattraper (D'ailleurs je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout si vous avez arrêté de suivre cette fiction, où si à cause de l'attente elle ne vous tente plus). Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment ! Et là c'est vraiment le summum, oral blanc de français, épreuve de tpe ! Et je me sens nulle de vous avoir mis de côté ! Mais voilà je me rattrape ! Voilà, comme c'est un chapitre tous les vendredis, vous vous rappelez ! Donc si je compte bien j'ai … beaucoup de chapitres de retard ^^ ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, en voici un ! Et vous aurez la suite au plus vite ! **

**Avec l'arrivée des vacances (enfin) je suis en mesure de vous dire que les one-shots que vous m'avez proposées seront écrites et postés très vite et cette fiction qui me tient à cœurs va aussi avancer, quant à mon autre fiction : Avengers, je ne peux rien vous promettre mais, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle avance.**

**Bon vous connaissait la chanson : les personnages de Marvel et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, na na na na … ^^**

**Une dernière petite chose : je vous ai aussi dit le nom de ce chapitre la dernière fois et comme vous avez pu le constater le nom à changer c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai changé l'ordre des chapitres pour certaines raisons, mais je ne vous en dis pas** **plus ! ^^**

…

**Chapitre 4 :**** Boys and Girls**

Après avoir rencontré Darcy pour la première fois, elle est Steve abandonnèrent les scientifiques et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Steve la trouvait vraiment amusante, elle semblait très intelligente malgré ses airs de fauteuse de troubles et son sourire mutin. Et il devait le reconnaître, c'était une jeune femme charmante et surprenante. Un joli cocktail parfumé ! Oui, étrangement, elle lui faisait penser à un délicieux cocktail parfumé.

Alors après avoir raccompagné Darcy à ses appartements, il prit la direction du gymnase de l'Héllicarrière. Comment pouvait-on mettre un gymnase dans un … qu'est ce qu'était l'Héllicarrière au juste ? En tout cas il s'y rendit serein, tout en continuant de penser à Darcy, jusqu'au moment où il se rappela que le meeting de Fury commençait dans … il regarda la montre à son poignet … 5 minutes. Il quitta la salle en pressant le pas. Il pressentait qu'il y allait avoir un problème … et que Tony ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue concernant son absence …

…

Thor marchait dans les couloirs, il cherchait à rejoindre les autres, après qui ait laissé Bruce lui prélever de la salive pour faire un test avec les appareils du S.H.I.E.L.D. Le docteur lui avait fait cette requête lorsqu'il été montés dans ce que Stark appelé un « jet ». Il lui avait dit que serait très utilise s'ils étaient amenés à devoir le soigner. Il avait volontiers accepté, heureux de pouvoir aider à quelque chose.

Même s'il semblait bien gérer la situation, il avait redouté ce moment à l'instant où il avait foulé le sol Midgardien. Le moment où il reverrait Jane.

Quand il l'aperçût, elle sortait d'une autre pièce et elle lui tournait le dos, ses beaux cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos. Elle semblait si frêle pourtant ses mouvements vifs et assurés disaient le contraire. Quand elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui, elle s'arrêta, surprise et lui était dépourvu de réaction à la vue de son visage. Ses traits étaient doux et fins, sa bouche tout aussi attrayante que dans son souvenir et la courbe de ses yeux bruns envoûtants brillait à cause de la surprise. Thor la trouvait rayonnante.

« Jane ! » fut tout ce que son esprit lui permit d'exprimer.

« Thor » lui répondit-elle alors. Un silence se fit, tous les deux ne sachant que dire et profitant de ce silence agréable.

« Je savais que vous reviendriez ! » ne pu s'empêcher de souffler Jane, heureuse et fière de ne pas avoir perdu tout espoir.

« Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? » lui répondit en souriant Thor.

La scientifique se rapprocha de lui.

« Je...hum...Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! » dit la jeune femme

« Moi aussi » lui répondit le Dieu Nordique sur le même ton. « Vous semblez aller bien ! »

« Oui, je … je travaille sur le vaisseau pour aider les recherche d'Erik et Fury compte me présenter à Tony Stark. Et puis nous, Darcy et moi, allons travailler avec le Docteur Banner sur les propriétés du cube cosmique et les rayons gamma, alors nous allons rester dans les environs pendant un bout de temps … » lui explique Jane.

« J'aurais donc l'occasion de vous voir plus souvent ! »

« Il faut croire que oui ! » elle lui offrit alors un sourire éblouissant, qui toucha le cœur de Thor.

« Je dois me rendre, à un rassemblement avec le directeur Fury. »

« Bien sur ! Je … je vais retourner à mon travail ! » Elle sourit, gênée avant de dépasser Thor et de reprendre sa route sûrement vers le laboratoire d'Erik. Thor qui n'avait pas bougé, se retourna brusquement avant de lancer.

« Jane ! » cette-dernière se retourna.

« Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours, Ok ? » Jane sourit, en se remémorant la première fois qu'il lui avait posé cette question, à la manière des « terriens » la première fois qu'il est venu sur Terre, juste avant qu'il ne reparte pour Asgard.

« Ok » sourit-elle, confidente, heureuse, certaine que cette fois ci qu'il reviendrait.

…

En se rendant vers le pont principal de l'appareil, Steve recroisa Darcy, les bras chargés de dossier dans un équilibre précaire. Il en attrapa quelques-uns au moment où ils finirent par tomber.

« Merci, qui que vous soyez ! » lança la jeune femme.

En effet, Darcy avait tellement de dossier, qu'on ne pouvait plus voir son visage et par conséquent elle ne pouvait plus voir grand-chose. Steve, tout gentleman qu'il est, allégea grandement la pile de papier pour soulager les bras de la jeune femme.

« Steve ! » s'exclama-t-elle à sa vue. « Est-ce que vous me suivez, ou bien c'est juste une impression ? » demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, Mademoiselle… »

« Darcy. » corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.

« Darcy » se reprit-il.

« En juger par votre tenu, vous partez en mission ? » demanda Darcy

« Non, pour tout dire, je me rendais sur le pont pour un meeting avec Fury et les Avengers. » répondit Steve.

« Les Avengers … hou, j'en ai des frissons tellement ça m'impressionne ! » dit-elle en souriant gauchement. Steve lui sourit en retour, il se surprit à aimer son sourire plus que celui d'autres demoiselles qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. A la vérité, il la trouvait surprenante. Comment pouvait-elle passer de l'assurance à l'incertitude dans ses paroles ?

« Oh, je pensais pour votre premier cours de survie dans le 21ème siècle … »

« Cours de survie ? » la cita-t-il, faussement sceptique, ne pouvant pas retenir un rire.

« Oui, ça me semblait approprié ! » philosopha Darcy, avant de rire à son tour.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce que Darcy indique la porte du labo dans lequel elle devait se rendre. Steve lui ouvrit la porte elle alla poser les dossiers qu'elle avait dans les bras avant de revenir voir Steve à la porte pour récupérer les autres.

« Oui, pour notre première leçon, je pensais vous faire une sorte de quitte de survie et un petit cours d'histoire sur tout ce que vous avez manqué durant votre petite sieste de 70 ans ! » déclara-t-elle tout simplement « Ca vous va ? »

« Ca me va ! » lui répondit Steve en souriant

« Alors, à plus tard … Steve » acheva la jeune femme, sur un ton doux tout en soufflant son prénom à la fin de la phrase. Il lui sourit elle pénétra dans le laboratoire et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« A plus tard, Darcy ! »

…

La plupart des Avengers se trouvaient autour de la table. Natasha était assise, les mains jointes, derrière la table, debout à ses côtés, se trouvait le Docteur Banner, anxieux. Thor, lui, debout les bras croisés, réfléchissant, Clint était adossé à un mur. Quant à Tony, il tournait en rond autour de la table comme un lion en cage. Ils étaient tous là, à attendre Fury et avoir des nouvelles de Steve, « disparu » depuis la veille. Et quand ce dernier passa la porte, les Avengers réagirent au quart de tour.

« Steve ! » s'exclama Natasha, il tourna son regard vers elle et hocha la tête, essayant peut-être par là de la rassurer. Natasha ne paniquait pas, la Veuve Noire ne panique pas. Mais, elle a un grand sens de la responsabilité et ne pas être mise au courant avait le don de l'agaçait, plus particulièrement lorsque cela concernait un membre de son équipe.

« Ben alors, Blondi ? Ce n'est pas gentil de nous faire peur comme ça ? Romanoff était au bord de l'inquiétude ce qui est très impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid ! » Lança Tony, égal à lui-même.

« Ecoutez, Stark … »

« Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre, mais nous avons des affaires urgentes ! » lança le directeur Fury en pénétrant dans la salle. Toutes les personnes présentes, se redressèrent, prêtes à entendre le Directeur.

« Nous avons, un problème ! »

« Ah Bon ? Je croyais que vous nous aviez fait venir pour nous offrir des vacances en Italie ! » Ironisa Tony. Fury choisit de l'ignorer.

« Il s'agit d'un problème dont nous ne connaissons pas la nature ! » spécifia Fury.

« Donc, vous nous envoyez au casse-pipe à votre place ! » ajouta Clint, les yeux fixés sur une de ses flèches, lui donnant un air rebelle, l'air de dire, « rien ne m'atteins réellement ».

« Non, Agent Barton ! Disons que nous soupçonnons le fait qu'il puisse être d'origine extra-terrestre. »

Tout le monde se tendit au mot, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu à faire à des aliens, ils avaient eu quelques désaccords… Fury continua malgré tout.

« Il y a peu de temps à Rio de Janeiro, nos radars ont détectés un accroissement élevée de la concentration de l'activité extra-terrestre. »

« Qui pourrait tout aussi bien être une concentration d'activité industrielle de la région … » intervint Tony, sans ironie, cherchant par le biais de cette information à s'assurer que Fury était sur de ce qu'il avançait.

« C'est ce que nous pensions … jusqu'à ce qu'on signale des disparations, de plus en plus nombreuses. Il y a deux semaines les disparus ont commencé à refaire surfaces, inconscients aux bords de rivières dans les alentours avec des bracelets … des bracelets aux pierres bleues, brillantes et surtout, après analyse … chargées en rayons gamma ! » Acheva Fury, sombrement. Bruce serra les poings, instinctivement.

« Et, il y a trois jours, un dôme lumineux est apparu, dans le désert d'Atacama, au Nord du Chili. Impossible d'y pénétrer. Mais nous savons que la concentration gamma n'a jamais été aussi élevée. » Expliqua Fury. C'est là que Natasha intervint.

« Mais, quand vous dites, impossible d'y pénétrer ? »

« Il se trouve que c'est un domaine privée et.. »

« Fury ! » soupira Stark « Vous êtes sérieux ? » et Tony avez raison, tous ici savait que ce n'était pas une affaire de propriété, le S.H.I.E.L.D dispose de tous les moyens possibles, alors le problème était tout autre.

« C'est vrai ce n'est pas le problème ! » lâcha Fur sans autres détours « Le problème c'est que ce dôme s'est construit sur une base de l'Hydra ! » à la mention de cette organisation à laquelle il avait déjà eu affaire auparavant Steve releva la tête vivement, ce que Fury nota bien entendu. « Après que vous ayez … disparu Captain, il semblerait que l'Hydra ait réussie à perdurer. » acheva-t-il finalement. Steve n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais détourna le regard pour digérer l'information. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne dirent mots et ne purent qu'acquiescer. Comment répondre autre chose que oui dans leur position.

« Bien, dans ce cas vous partez ce soir pour le Chili ! » L'équipe commença à se mettre en mouvement, mais Fury ajouta :

« Ah oui, nous avons, tout de même réussi à faire entrer un agent en infiltration et je l'ai affecté à l'équipe temporairement, de tel sorte que si vous arrivez à pénétrer dans ce dôme, il puisse vous guider ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fury, intrigués. « Agent ! » appela le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Des pas se firent entendre et un homme se tint alors devant tout le monde.

« Salut, Trésors » le regard du nouvel arrivant dirigé vers Natasha.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter, l'Agent Bryce Larkin ! » dit Fury « Il va donc vous accompagner pour … » Fury, lançait dans son explication, baissa le ton peu à peu alors qu'il voyait l'agent Romanoff contourner la table et s'approcher au plus près de Larkin.

Une fois Natasha et Bryce face à face, les regards tournaient vers eux, le nouvel arrivant esquissa un sourire

« J't'ai manquée ? » Pour seule réponse Natasha lui enfonça un point dans l'estomac juste avant de l'envoyer au sol, par on ne sait quelle manière tant ce fut rapide.

Et la jeune femme quitta les lieux sans autres formes de procès.

…

Il faisait assez sombre ici, pas de caméra, du moins plus maintenant, après tout il était espion, il connaissait les ficelles, comme ont le lui avait enseigné. Dans ce bureau noir de l'hélicarrière, il se savait en sécurité et à l'abri de tous.

Tout ce que l'on entendait c'était la tonalité de son portable.

« Allo ? »

« Cole Turner, au rapport, vous pouvez dire au Baron Strucker … que le plan est en marche ! Ce sera un jeu d'enfant … Hail Hydra ! »

…

Et voilà, il a fallut du temps mais c'est bon, voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !

J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui lise cette fiction, ce qui l'ajoute à leurs favoris et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.

Alors un grand merci à: GlimmerHutcherson, Miss Captain, My Bloody

NightShade- Redemsch, Naivlys, Ligie, EncreDeClavier45, Audrey, ahotep84, agathaho.

Voilà, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensait, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

Merci à tous ! J'espère pouvoir publier rapidement ! A très vite ^^


	5. Note estivale

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! C'est juste une petite note pour vous dire que l'écriture de toutes les fictions (dont des nouvelles) avance, et qu'à la rentrée vous aurez un planning tout beau tout propre ^^ Donc, pas de publication avant Septembre, malheureusement.

Autre petite chose : À toutes les personnes qui suivent _Au quotidiens des Avengers_, si vous avez des idées de sujet ou tout simplement un sujet (mot) pour faire l'objet d'une one-shot et que vous ayez envie de voir apparaître, c'est le moment de me donner tout vos idées.

C'est en ce moment que j'écris toutes les one-shots qui vous feront toute l'année prochaine ! Alors allez-y, même si se ne sont que de vagues idées ^^ !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de très très bonnes vacances ^^ !

_**À très vite tout le monde ^^ !**_


End file.
